Ovarian hyperandrogenism is one feature of insulin resistance syndromes. Androgens may exacerbate insulin resistance, setting a vicious cycle of hyperinsulinism and hyperandrogenism. This study will test the insulin response to oral glucose (and indirectly the degree of insulin resistance) in subjects with insulin resistance before and six months after maintenance treatment with an oral contraceptive containing desogestrel. Desogestrel has minimal androgenic properties. If insulin sensitivity is improved, it would be of great benefit.